


dance backwards into each other

by theminiummark



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Breaking Up & Making Up, M/M, and they were ROOMMATES
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-04 23:56:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18354368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theminiummark/pseuds/theminiummark
Summary: Geno meets Sid in college. After trying to live with their decisions, their sons meet and force them to evaluate who they were and where they want to be.





	dance backwards into each other

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shmorgas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shmorgas/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Heaven Help a Fool Who Falls in Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7613830) by [shmorgas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shmorgas/pseuds/shmorgas). 



The first time Zhenya meets Sidney Crosby, it’s in the warmth of the crowded den of the department chair’s start of the semester potluck. His hazel eyes reflect the glow of the fire and match the beer in the bottle that he holds out to Zhenya in invitation. Sidney’s smile and the flush of his cheeks draw him into a conversation. It’s the first time since Zhenya arrived in America that he didn’t feel self-conscious over his English. 

Zhenya can’t resist that kind of invitation. Soon, they are constantly in each other’s company. He finds Sid first if he has questions over something. Sid looks for him for a study partner and partner in both mentoring and pranking their year mates. Zhenya’s eyes meet Sid’s first when a professor assigns group projects. Sid crashes with Zhenya when his roommate is just too much. 

Hardly without notice, they are reviewing schedules and signing up for as many of the same classes and applying as roommates for the fall of their sophomore year. 

It is an easy transition from best friends to roommates to boyfriends, when he looks back on it. It feels as natural as breathing, like this is what they should have been doing from the moment they met. 

Zhenya remembers one night in the middle of the semester looking over the mess of their textbooks, Reese Pieces, paper, and various pens spread out between them on the floor between their beds as they work through the latest project and just feeling like a lightbulb goes off in his head that sparks something deep in his chest. 

Sid sits with his legs stretched out in front of him, crossed at the ankle. He purses his lips at his screen as he taps over the keyboard of his laptop. He has a little crease between his eyebrows as he concentrates, and Zhenya feels his breath catch in his chest. 

When Sid looks up at him, Zhenya helplessly leans over to him, closing the lid on Sid’s computer, just missing his fingers, to pull Sid to him with a firm hand sliding around his neck. 

They kiss, a soft, slow, close mouthed kiss that feels like the inevitable conclusion to the friendship they had began that night so many months before. Sid’s smile when they pull back to meet each other’s eyes is joyous and Zhenya laughs at the giddy joy bubbling up in his gut. 

Being with Sid feels like the best life can get. Already so domestic, they fall in with each other in a way that each minute, even cleaning their room or walking to the dining hall in their sweatpants, becomes special. Zhenya catalogues Sid’s touches and smiles. His chest swells with affection and care, and it’s not even a decision to apply to grad school with Sid and get an apartment after graduating. 

Russia doesn’t pull him so much when he is next to Sid in their bed, when they fondly bicker over dinner.

But soon an internship in Russia too good to pass up proves that Zhenya can say that he is here with Sid now, but Russia is home and so much of who he is. 

He tries to put it to the back of his mind after he is back with Sid, finishing the last semester of their degree, but the future that Zhenya thought is far enough away to think about later, looms closer and closer. Zhenya can’t give up Russia. 

Sid brings up spending a few weeks in Moscow after their graduation. They both have time before Sid starts at the firm he interned in last summer, and Zhenya hasn’t even begun looking for a job. He’s been in denial he realizes. Now he confronts everything he hoped would never come. 

“I don’t think you should,” he says. 

“What do you mean Zhenya?” Sid sounds cautious. 

“Russia isn’t good for this, for us. For who we are to each other.” 

“We’re careful. We’ve managed to keep things low key here. Your parents don’t even know. Fuck, my parents have no clue, for all that we are living together.”

“Things different in Russia. I don’t want to be worrying the entire time,” Zhenya says. It’s like his mouth is moving automatically.

“There’s something else bothering you,” Sid says. He’s been best friends with Zhenya for six years now, he knows when he’s hiding something. 

“Why would you want to risk going to Russia if this is only a practice relationship?” Zhenya blurts. His breath comes quicker now, and his fingers go numb. 

Sid stops. It even looks like he’s holding his breath. 

“What?” he’s breathless, the word whispered into the room. 

“Everyone has college date? Someone fun before marriage, settling down. Don’t you think we’re too old to keep doing this?” Zhenya asks. It sounds logical, so much that even he’s almost convinced. 

“You’re right,” Sid says quietly. Zhenya wants to yell at him, ask him why he’s not fighting him on this - fighting for them. But he can’t, he just forfeited all of that right. 

“So, no hard feelings?” He asks. 

“No.”

He chooses Russia over Sid, and the smile Sid gives him breaks his heart all over again. 

They agree to stay friends, but contact dwindles to a few mass email updates and stalking each other’s social media. After Zhenya marries Anna and Nicky is born, even that slows to nothing. 

*******

Sid grunts as he lugs the mini fridge up the narrow stairs up to Bear’s room. He can’t believe he’s here, moving his baby boy into his college dorm. Sid’s sure it’s going to hit him hard on the drive home, but for now it just feels surreal. His little Teddy Bear grown into a young man ready to make a life away from Sid. He’s lucky Sid lives just across the city, so they both are close enough, just in case. 

Okay, maybe it’ll be hitting him now. Fuck, he’s going to miss his Bear. 

He enters into the empty room, and moves to quickly set the fridge down, stretching a bit to stave off any tightness in his back. He’s not as young as he once was. He turns when he hears his son’s voice filtering in from the hallway and is caught off guard when he sees the boy with his own. 

He can’t feel his hands and he’s pretty sure his breath is caught in his chest. It’s like looking into the past, and Sid isn’t forty-two, he’s eighteen and falling in love with his best friend. 

“Dad! Meet Nick, he’s my roommate.”

Theo’s grin and cheerful voice brings him back from 2005 to the present and he feels his face make a smile he hopes is convincing. 

“Hi, Nick, I’m Sid. I hope you don’t mind being stuck with Bear.”

“Dad!”

Nick smiles and laughs at Theo’s outrage. “Bear?”

“Dad, not a word!”

Sid just smiles and ducks away from Theo’s swat. 

“Don’t worry, I think we’ll be good.”

Nick confidence has Bear beaming and nodding along. 

Sid doesn’t disagree, even if it feels like he’s looking through a mirror to the past. At least Nick isn’t Russian. Then Sid would really feel like he’s stuck seeing deja vú.

“Sid?”

A deep voice, soft as velvet and completely shocked pulls Sid’s eyes to the doorway, and fuck him, but there is no absolute way that this is happening. 

“Geno?” He breathes the word out between numb lips. He looks good. He’s filled out in a way that he just started to when Sid last saw him. He’s still so tall, and Sid can’t stop looking at him. 

The boys’ eyes bounce back and forth between them.

Bear breaks the tension, asking, “You know Nick’s dad?” 

Sid tries to gather his thoughts. “Yeah, Bear,” he says, then swallows around his suddenly dry mouth. “Yeah, this is Geno. We went to college together.” To Geno he says, “Hi, G. It’s been a long time.”

He’s wistful when all Geno says is his name. Damn, he’d been waiting years to hear his name again from the mouth of this man, and when he finally gets what he wants, he has no fucking idea of what to do now. 

*****

Zhenya makes Nicky pull over so he can fold himself into the driver’s seat. Zhenya regrets many things, but one of the ones most prevalent right this moment is teaching his son how to drive. Nicky whips around the city’s hills like he has lived here all his life. Zhenya is ready to get off this ride. 

No matter how well Nicky thinks he drives, Zhenya doesn’t want him distracted when they pull onto campus, so he insists on taking a turn at the wheel for the last leg. Zhenya slows the car and sets an easy speed at the west entrance of the university, letting his son experience his first steps on his own journey. Zhenya can’t help his own wistful smile as he picks out familiar buildings as they pass. The more things change; the more they stay the same. 

It still surprises Zhenya that Nicky chose the same university he himself decided on over twenty years ago now, ready to go out into the world and make something of himself. The time he spent here are some of the best moments he can remember. He hopes Nicky can find something just as worthwhile. 

He pulls into a space close to the doors to the dorm, the entrance decked out with banners of welcome. Parents, students, and RA’s gather in clumps in the hall and on the stairs. Coming back is as easy as breathing.

Shit, he’s going to cry, he knows it. He takes a minute after he cuts the engine to close his eyes and tip his head back against the headrest. He’s not going to do this now. 

He jumps when Nicky taps on the window. 

“Ready, Papa?” He’s grinning and already has a duffle and his laptop bag slung over his shoulders. Zhenya hadn’t even noticed Nicky getting out of the car. Fuck. 

“Of course. Just because these knees are old, it doesn’t mean I’m not moving my oldest into his first college dorm.”

“Whatever you say, Papa.”

Zhenya rolls his eyes. No respect. He climbs out of the car and grabs Nicky’s giant rolling suitcase and turns when someone says his son’s name hesitantly. 

“Nikita?” 

“Theodore, or I guess, Theo? Hi!” His son’s smile only grows stronger as he greets the boy. “You can call me Nick. Papa, this is my roommate.”

Zhenya’s voice dies before he can even try to say anything. The kid standing before him is like a mirage from the past. From the curly dark hair to the crooked smile, he could be Sid’s son. 

“Can I help you bring anything up? Dad just got the last of mine.”

Zhenya shakes himself out of his memories, and pops the trunk again. Theo grabs the laundry basket stuffed with linens and leads the way, chatting with Nicky all the way. Looks like this roommate thing is going to work out great for him. They both seem to have hit it off right away. 

Zhenya lets his mind wander as they meander their way up to the third floor. The boys’ luck is good, since they managed to land a corner room. He's bringing up the rear and comes to a stop in the doorway in shock. 

“Sid?” the question spills out of his nerveless lips, his mind blank and his pulse racing.

Distantly he realizes he had been right on the money, earlier, when he thought that Theo could have been Sid's son. 

Sid says his name, and Geno aches in a way he's managed to forget all these years. Sid looks so good, for all the grey peppering his hair and the fine lines bracketing his eyes. 

Geno clears enough of the shock away to reply to Sid. 

“Yeah, Sid, long, long time.”

*******

Sid fails to concentrate on his work. He's been staring at the rail for the staircase of the building he's been restoring, not really seeing the intricate scrolling he's going to have to fill in and replicate at the top. Instead his attention is caught by warm brown eyes, surrounded by laugh lines and a rich voice calling his name.

He startles when his phone rings, the picture ID turning his mouth down into a frown. 

“Hi, Bear, what's up?”

His son is not much of a caller. Most of their conversations by phone are done by text, so Sid immediately feels his guard go up when his son calls.

“Uh, Mr. Crosby?” A voice very much not his son's answers him. “Bear just got a call from someone? Now he's barricaded himself in our room and won't let me in? He left his bag with his phone out here so I thought you would know what to do?”

It spills out of Bears’ roommate in a rush, and Sid smiles despite his worry, fond of this boy already. 

“Thanks, Nick, for calling me,” Sid starts, trying to work through what he wants to say next. “Can you put me on speakerphone, please?”

Nicky makes an affirmative noise, and a few seconds later, the ambient noise of Bear's dorm filter through his phone. 

“Bear, bud, it's Dad. Do you think you can talk to me?”

He projects his voice, hoping Bear can hear him through the door. If the dorms are like he remembers, then the walls and doors are thin enough.

Sid doesn't expect a response, but before he can continue, Nick speaks.

“Theo, I'm not going to say anything, promise.”

Sid's mystified, but grateful nonetheless his son has a genuine friend in his roommate. Sid's first roommate had been a nightmare. His second had been his last, but he’s been trying and failing not to think about how that turned out. 

“Bear, want me to come get you?”

Shuffling is all he hears for a few long seconds, before, finally, “Yeah.”

His son's sad voice never fails to hurt his heart. 

“I'll be right there, bud. Nick, you okay to stay with him for now?”

“Yeah, no problem.”

Sid hangs up and hurries to close up the building. He already knows what the call to Bear was about, and he hopes he can help Bear through this. It took him a awhile himself to work through his own feelings and when Bear hurts, he hurts. 

*******

Sid leaves Bear after cuddles that they (totally) didn't have and the pint of Ben & Jerry's that probably won't last the night.

Sid owns his own part in the way that his marriage broke down, but he can't say that his ex handled it much better. Bear still sees it as though Carl abandoned them for something (someone) else. 

Bear feels unmoored, still over a year later, and Sid can't blame him. Sid confronts the fact daily that it must he him, he isn't meant to have a romantic partner, and it's just going to be him and Bear. 

Bear is the best decision he ever made; one he made completely on his own, so he prays and works hard so that he can help Bear see how wonderful he is all on his own. 

Feeling drained and unmotivated, Sid decides indulge in a coffee - more sugar and milk, really, than coffee - before finishing at his current project for the day. 

*******

Zhenya loves his new cafe. It's homey and cozy and the best tea he's had since his favorite cafe closed in Magnitogorsk when he was in college. The smells remind him of his grandmother's kitchen and wearing his papa's old scarf and hat. 

Comfortable and well loved, that was this cafe. It's his favorite place to do research and paperwork, or just to catch a few quiet moments in the midst of all the chaos in his life.

Zhenya's caught in one such moment, staring off into space, his mind on his last conversation with his ex-wife, when his eyes focus in on bright hazel eyes. 

It shouldn't startle him, since they have already met again once before, but Zhenya could honestly say he did not expect to see Sidney Crosby again. 

He has been wrong about that before.

He smiles tentatively, and Sid returns it. His attention is drawn to the barista when they call his name, but he turns and weaves through the tables and chairs to get to Zhenya.

“Hi.”

“Hi, Sid,” he replies, unable to keep fondness out of his voice. “Want to join?”

Sid sets his cup down and shrugs his jacket from his shoulders. He sort of slumps into the chair next to Zhenya, eyes closing when he brings his cup up to breathe in the aroma. 

“Long day?”

Sid groans. “Yeah. Ex-husband drama.”

He looks surprised at himself. Zhenya can't help feeling the same. He hadn't known, but he should have guessed, really.

“I was thinking same thoughts just now.”

“You and Anna broke up?”

Zhenya knows that Sid is aware of Anna and their marriage, but somehow it still catches him off guard that Sid remembers. 

“Yeah,” he says, a little wistful. “Was good parting, good for both of us, but still tough.”

Sid nods along, taking a sip of his drink. 

“And here we are, watching our kids, trying not to repeat history.” He says it with a wry grin, one Zhenya helplessly returns. 

They spend the next few minutes in comfortable quiet, enjoying the company, before Sid asks about Zhenya's work and the next few hours seem to slip by without them realizing. 

They’re gently asked to leave by staff wanting close up the shop, so he and Sid spend at least ten minutes more together on the sidewalk,stretching out the conversation as long as they dare. 

“Sid, at least give me your cell number,” Zhenya asks, impulsive, but high on the joy of having Sid's attention again. “Maybe we meet again sometime?”

“Yeah, G, I'd like that.”

And the next few weeks make the last several years fade and rewind. It's like they have just paused for a while, then pick up right where they left off. 

It's frightening how easy it is. 

Zhenya doesn't know if he can trust it, but for now, he's just happy enough not to care. 

*****

Zhenya expects Nicky home about once a month. They decide, by unspoken agreement, to stretch it out a bit this time, in the time between Nicky’s midterms and Thanksgiving break, so Nicky can focus on his coursework. 

Zhenya decides to work from home this week, so that he’ll have more opportunities to spend with Nicky. He’s expecting his cheerful, chatterbox of a son, inundating him the moment he steps through the door. 

What he gets is a quiet son, pale and no smile in sight. 

“Nikenchka?” he asks, drawing his son into a hug, Nicky’s arms still in his coat sleeves. That’s all it takes before Nicky chokes out a sob, melting against his papa’s shoulder. 

“Papa, I’m so fucked.”

“What happened?”

“So, I think I’m falling for my roommate.” Nicky sniffles and pulls back to swipe at his face. 

Zhenya freezes. Fuck, his kid is just like him. He makes an inquiring noise, letting Nicky get out what he wants to tell him. 

“Yeah, and,” Nicky continues. “He’s got this crush on his highschool best friend. She is pretty great. And I happened to walk in on them when I forgot my charger today. So, yeah, I’m fucked.”

“Oh, sweetheart,” Zhenya says, pulling Nicky back into a hug. Nicky holds on like he’s drowning, like he’s little again, being able to fit into Zhenya’s lap like he used to. Zhenya can only try to breathe normally for the both of them, even though he’s thinking of the first time he held Nikita and wanted so much more for him than a broken heart, to never experience pain. This is the hardest part of being a father. 

“It hurts so bad,” Nicky whimpers and Zhenya holds him tight. 

“It always does.”

They stand there in the foyer for a while, trying to comfort each other in the only way they know how. 

******

Zhenya meets with Sid for drinks the Saturday after Thanksgiving. He’s been debating on bringing up what’s happening between their kids, but he’s enjoying getting to know Sid again. Their meetups are intimate and he leaves content in a way that he hasn’t been in such a long time. 

He’s not sure now is the time to change their dynamic. It would be moving their relationship in a direction Zhenya’s not really ready to go in. Maybe he’s just scared of putting to much out there and getting hurt. 

Sid takes the decision out of his hands. 

“God, my son is such a little shit,” he begins. “I mean, I’m no saint, and could be a right brat when I was his age, so I know he gets it from me, but fuck.”

“What he do?”

“He’s so self centered. He finally got together with his best friend from childhood, known each other when they were in diapers. Anyway, he calls me complaining about how Nicky is never around anymore, and he feels like he’s losing his best friend.”

Zhenya bites his tongue against blurting out what Nicky told him last week. “What you say to him?”

“I told him to get his head out of his ass. It’s not right to expect Nicky to be okay with sharing his space and his friend with a girlfriend all of the time,” he takes a long pull from his beer bottle. “Then I asked him if he tried to make time for just them to hang out? If he talked with Nicky about all of this? Because, God knows, most, if not all, of my relationship shit would have been better if talking was more of a thing.”

Zhenya nods along. He couldn’t have put it any better. His thoughts centered around Nicky all week, trying to think of a way to help,. It eases his mind a little, to know that Sid nudged their kids into resolving it themselves. 

“Parenting, when you actually learn how to be an adult,” Sid says, a wry grin twisting his mouth before he swallows another sip of his beer. 

Zhenya laughs and toasts Sid. Somehow this step isn’t as scary to take, knowing Sid is on the other side. It gives him something more to think about. 

******

The months slip by with barely a breath. Christmas and the New Year fly past faster than ever before. Zhenya had asked Sid to his company New Year’s Eve party, and the evening they spent together is the best yet. 

The lighting of the venue makes Sid look like he has a halo around his head, glistening silver in black. Zhenya tells his heart to stop betraying him like this.

Zhenya walks over and slots in next to Sid, his hand sliding over his back to get Sid’s attention. He regrets that for a moment because Sid’s eyes are beautifully golden in this light and fuck, Zhenya still loves him. He probably never stopped. 

Zhenya has so many new memories of Sid’s smile, the way he looks in his suit, the way his back feels as Zhenya helps him home after they both over indulged.

They naturally move closer and closer the future Zhenya once gave up for a country that would never love him back. 

As their lives grow more entwined, Zhenya knows they need to talk about what they want now, but also what happened all those years before. He needs to confess his part in tearing them apart. He ruined them before they began. 

He gets his chance the first week in April, just as the world is waking up from winter and growing green around them. If he put stock in symbolism, he would say it's appropriate. 

Time for their own new beginning.

*******

“So... it seems like the boys worked out some of their shit,” Sid tells Geno over the phone. It’s a quiet Friday at the office. Half of his staff are out this week, spring break the perfect excuse to get out of the office or out of town. “I hadn’t realized that Teddy, Scarlett, and Nicky are all on the same trip. Together.”

“Hmm, maybe we should celebrate?”

Geno’s voice is velvet and smooth and warms Sid down to his toes, just to hear it. Anticipation coils in his gut. They’ve been moving toward something, something new and old at the same time. Perhaps tonight is the night it finally breaks over them both, building something new.

“That’s a good idea. Would it be bad if I said I didn’t want to wait?”

Geno laughs, and, fuck, Sid really doesn’t want to wait. 

“Yeah, Sid. Come over, we’ll get an early start.”

“I’ll see you soon.”

Sid locks up his office twenty minutes later, barely stopping to bid his assistant a good weekend.

*******

Zhenya opens the door and Sid smiles at him and Zhenya is done. He can’t believe he’s lived without Sid in his life all this time. 

They move through the house to the kitchen, where they move in tandem, not speaking much. Their smiles are soft and special, and every moment seems like it is meant to be. Zhenya pulls out the best vodka he has and pours two shots. They face each other over the island and Zhenya leans over the countertop into Sid’s personal space to clink their shot glasses together.

“To our children figuring their shit out,” he says, eyes locked on Sid’s. 

Sid pauses with his glass on his way to his mouth, his smile drops from his lips. 

“Zhenya, you have to stop that.”

“Stop what, Sid?”

“Looking at me like that. Like you used to. I can’t - “ Sid stops, lips pursing together. “If this is just another, what did you call it? Placeholder relationship, it would be better we stayed friends.”

Zhenya puts his glass down without drinking a drop. Here it is. No more running away. 

“And if it’s not? If I’m serious about making this last with you?”

Sid swallows. Zhenya’s eyes trace the movement, watching as Sid considers his offer. When SId takes longer than a few minutes, he decides.

“Sid, all those years ago, I lied.”

Sid’s eyes open wide. 

“You were - are - one of the best things in my life. Nothing since, except Nicky, maybe, have been as good. It’s the worst mistake I ever made.”

Zhenya studies Sid. He’s still so beautiful. His eyes brighten with each word from Zhenya. His hair has streaks of silvery grey that weren’t there in their youth, but they just add to Sid’s unique handsome features. He still has plush lips that deserve to be kissed. He still has that one curl that falls onto his forehead like an invitation. 

“When I saw you again, thought this is second chance. At least be friends, because I didn’t dare for more. Not when I caused the hurt to begin with. But I can’t stop wanting you, nobody but you. Love you, Sid.”

Sid doesn’t move. Zhenya raises a hand slowly to Sid’s face and caresses Sid’s cheek. He hopes this isn’t going to be the last time he sees Sid like this. That they have a future after this. 

Zhenya hesitates for just a second. He’s already got his cards on the table, might as well go all in.

“I still love you, moya dousha. You are my soul.”

He expects angry words. He waits for Sid to yell and to leave. He doesn’t know what he expects. He doesn’t expect Sid to inhale on a sob, tears shining in his eyes. 

Zhenya definitely doesn’t expect Sid to reach out to him and kiss him. 

Sid kisses him like he can’t let go. Like if he let’s go, Zhenya will turn into smoke and disappear from him. Zhenya loses himself in the touch of their lips, the wet slide of their tongues together. Soon, the frustration of the cabinets keeping them physically apart break the kiss. They pull away, not moving far. Zhenya tugs Sid around the island and into his arms. 

Sid shivers, his breath fluttering along his collar bone. 

“I forgive you, please come back to me.”

“Always, Sid.” They kiss again, the heat building between them. All he wants to do is kiss Sid forever. To put his mouth on Sid everywhere, to worship him. They kiss until their knees grow weak and Zhenya guides Sid to his bedroom.

They fall asleep kissing, only managing to strip down to their boxers, hands reluctant to leave skin. 

*******

Sid wakes warm in the arms of someone else. It’s been too long since he slept with someone big enough to hold him back this way, used to Bear when he was so much smaller. It feels like a dream, especially since those arms belong to Geno. 

He opens his eyes and take in the view. Geno still sleeps on stomach. His head rests on Sid’s shoulder, his lanky arm tucked around Sid’s chest, his leg nestled between his own. Geno is a little more soft than the last time they slept like this, but he’s still the most handsome man Sid’s ever seen. 

Now that he’s more awake, his morning erection becomes a present distraction. He turns his nose into Geno’s hair, breathing in the scent of his shampoo and sleep sweat. He peppers light kisses along his hairline. 

Geno snuffles into Sid’s neck, perking his lips in a kiss that barely grazes Sid’s neck. Sid smiles and runs the tip of his nose over Geno’s eyebrow and down his nose. Geno’s smiling when Sid’s lips reach his own, and they kiss slow and deep. 

Sid can’t help thrusting up into Geno’s hip. 

Geno moans and pushes up to hover over Sid. 

“Good morning,” he says, eyes heavy lidded. Sid groans and spreads his legs, his hips stuttering, trying to regain friction. He tilts his head back, running his tongue over his lips in invitation. 

Geno groans out his name, dropping back down onto Sid, his arms bracketing Sid’s head. Their hips move, rolling their erections together as they kiss again and again. Their underwear bunches and catches, the sensation just on the wrong side of frustration. Sid shuffles Geno’s boxer’s over his ass, groaning as his hands caress sleep warm skin, groping him as he flexes down against Sid. 

Geno gasps as Sid pulls enough for his cock to spring free. Sid shimmies his own boxer briefs down enough to tuck the waistband under his balls. Their cocks touch, and then it’s just the push and pull against each other, mouths open in sloppy kisses. 

They ride the edge for minutes that seem to last forever. The pleasure builds and plateaus, leaving them to gasp and whimper at every sensation. They reach for each other together, their hands meeting and holding their lengths pressed close. 

Sid reaches his finish first, the smell of Geno and the sight of him striving for completion, the adoration in his eyes, for Sid, has him coming. His eyes fall shut in bliss. Geno stops his thrusts, his hand just holding them as he watches Sid fall apart. When Sid opens his eyes, he kisses him, before he lets their dicks go. Sid reaches for Geno, tightening his hand around him, moving sure and steady. His thumb swirls over the head of Geno’s cock, and he tenses, coming hard. 

Sid’s ready for Geno when he slumps down on Sid. This part is the same, too, Geno likes to be lazy and snuggle for as long as he can after an ogasm. Sid doesn’t mind. He’s warm and sated. Geno kisses his neck and he smiles. No place he’d rather be. 

Soon their growling stomachs call them from their nest. Using the sheet to clean up most of the mess, they right their underwear and move from the bedroom to the bathroom to the kitchen, hands barely leaving skin. 

Geno is promising what round two is going to look like when they walk through the family room to get to the kitchen and freeze in their tracks. 

“Oh, my God.” Sid feels like he’s choking. 

Geno answers, “What the fuck?” as too many naked bodies try and cover themselves on his couch. His son, his son’s roommate, and his son’s girlfriend have obviously worked out their issues, if all the blushes and nakedness is any indication. 

“Papa?”

“Dad, I - “

“Oh, my God,” Sid says again, burying his head in his hands, a hysterical laugh bursting out of him. 

Sid turns to Geno, incredulous. “The morning started off so well.”

Watching Geno laugh makes up for the conversation that they’re going to have to have with their kids, honestly. The day isn’t completely ruined. At least Sid and Geno weren’t also naked. 

“Get dressed and join us in the kitchen,” Geno says, already heading to the kitchen and the coffee machine. “I need coffee.”

Sid shakes his head and follows along.

It’s not until Sid is getting ready to leave, already having banished the kids back to campus with a long talk about intentions and safe sex, that he turns and just hugs Geno. 

Geno kisses him before he lets him go. 

“Not gonna let you doubt me again,” he tells Sid, serious in every word. “Gonna use every moment to show how much I love you, for as long as you want me.”

“That’s a long time, G.”

“I know. Not letting go, Sid.”

Sid knows. He’s not letting go this time either.

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from There’s No Way by Lauv. This is a remix of shmorgas Heaven Help a Fool Who Falls In Love.


End file.
